worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Tia
Mia and Tia are Mazda Miatas with black roofs, grey rims, and a variety of Lightning McQueen stickers. They are twins that first appeared in Cars, and have appeared in many different installments in the Cars series. Their appearance changes in almost every release, most notably in the Cars Toons series. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Mia and Tia are first seen when they come up to McQueen after the first race, and begin shouting about they are his biggest fans, before being pulled away by security. During Lightning's daydream, Mia and Tia are painted solid gold and are accompanying Lightning. After Lightning disappears from his trailer, Mia and Tia quickly become fans of Chick Hicks, now painted green and have large green "C"s attached to their roofs. By the end of the movie, they are McQueen's fans once more, turning against Hicks after he deliberately caused The King to crash in the tie-breaker race. With McQueen, Mia and Tia eventually move to Radiator Springs, where they work as waitresses at Flo's V8 Cafe, as seen during the end credits. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, they first appear in the cut-scene for Sally's Sunshine Circuit. Lightning tries to introduce them to Sally, but they quickly introduced themselves. They wanted to go on a drive with Lightning, but Sally wanted to as well, so Sally challenges them to a 3 lap race. They also appear in Boostin' with Fillmore. In Sheriff's Hot Pursuit, Mia is one of the speeders in the "Speeders" level, and Tia is one of the speeders in the "Hooligans" level. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Mia and Tia make appearances in several races during the story mode. They both appear in Team Relay #1, on a team with Barry. Later, Mia is one of the opponents in Wheel Well Circuit, and Tia in The Upper Mine. Mia can also be found driving around Tailfin Pass, excitedly talking to Lightning McQueen. ''Cars Toons'' ''Rescue Squad Mater'' In Rescue Squad Mater, Mia and Tia appear as "dalmations", excitedly watching Mater put out the fire. They later appear as Dr. Mater's assistants when he is operating on Lightning McQueen. ''Mater the Greater'' In Mater the Greater, Mia and Tia are huge fans of Mater the Greater, screaming and cheering before Mater jumps over an array of rusty cars. ''El Materdor'' In El Materdor, Mia and Tia happily watch on the edge of their seats as El Materdor challenges several bulldozers. They begin to cry as Mater is buried by one of the bulldozers, but stop when Mater rises from the ground. ''Tokyo Mater'' In Tokyo Mater, Mia and Tia appear in the crowd of cars watching as Mater and Kabuto prepare for their race to the top of Tokyo Tower. ''Unidentified Flying Mater'' In Unidentified Flying Mater, Mia and Tia can be seen in the military base, painted pink with glitter and wearing green hats. ''Heavy Metal Mater'' In Heavy Metal Mater, Mia and Tia apparently work as waitresses at the Top Down Truck Stop, painted in pink livery with waitress hats. They later attend Heavy Metal Mater's concert, wearing spoilers as well as black livery on their hoods, fenders and sides. ''Monster Truck Mater'' In Monster Truck Mater, Mia and Tia are outside of the ring talking to the Tormentor while Frightening McMean is wrestling Dr. Frankenwagon's Monster. ''Moon Mater'' In Moon Mater, Mia and Tia say goodbye to Mater before he boards the rocket to go the moon. ''Mater Private Eye'' Mater was a private investigator solving mysteries. It was 7:15 on a Friday night, Mater was in his office reading different newspapers about counterfeit tires. Tia comes in the room and Mater asks what she wants. Tia says that her sister, Mia, has been carnapped. Tia says that she last saw Mia working for Big D at his night club, the Carbacabana. Mater goes to the night club and asks a singer named Carmen if she's seen Mia anywhere. Carmen says that she saw her a few days ago with Big D and that she smelled salty, like the ocean. Then, one of Big D's henchmen, Clyde, kicks Mater out and breaks one of his headlights for being nosy. Mater then goes to a garbage truck named Stinky and asks him what the "dirt" on the street is. He says he doesn't know, that he's just throwing out lots of flat tires. He says, "It's odd though." because they all smell salty and that he hasn't smelled anything like that ever since he was working at the docks. Then, Mater takes off to the docks. After trying to sneak in by wearing boxes over himself, Big D's henchmen see him and dangle him over the ocean waters. Tia shows up, begging them not to hurt him. Mater now finds out that Tia double-crossed him. Tia claims that she only did it because it was the only way to save her sister. But just before they're going to throw him in the ocean, Lieutenant Lightning McQueen and other police cars arrive. Tia then sets Mater free and he stops Big D by throwing a box on top of him. The box breaks, revealing counterfeit tires. The police then take Big D away to jail. ''Air Mater'' In Air Mater, Mia and Tia are in stands watching the Falcon Hawks. They are painted red and blue, and each hold a Falcon Hawks flag. ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' In Cars: Race-O-Rama, Mia and Tia appear once again, but this time they don't race. They instead appear in the events El Materdor, Mater the Greater, and Tokyo Mater, and the Photo Ops. One of them also appears driving around Santa Carburera in exploration mode. ''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game'' In the Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game, the twins appear in each of the six different shorts, in their respective paint jobs and modifications. ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, Mia and Tia make a very brief cameo cheering as Lightning McQueen races by them at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix at the end of the movie. It is unknown if they are still waitresses at Flo's V8 Cafe. General information Appearance Mia and Tia are modeled on 1992 Mazda MX-5 Miata (NA) cars, inspiring their names. As of the second film, their hoods now have the Hudson Hornet Piston Cup logo on them. While both have gone through many paint jobs throughout the series, the general style given is their Lightning McQueen one. They are painted red, with a black roof, and are covered everywhere with Lightning McQueen stickers. Personality and traits Mia and Tia have been shown to be very enthusiastic, as they go nuts whenever they get a look at their favorite racer. They also seem to change their minds a lot, as they went from being fans of Lightning to being fans of Chick, and then back to being fans of Lightning. Roles Mia and Tia have had various different roles throughout the series, their most notable displays in the Cars Toons short films. In Rescue Squad Mater, Mia and Tia appear to be Mater's assistants, as they are both brought along when Mater gets a report of a fire, and later help him perform the operation on Lightning McQueen to cure him of his burn damage. In Mater the Greater, El Materdor, Tokyo Mater, Heavy Metal Mater, Monster Truck Mater, Moon Mater, and Air Mater, Mia and Tia seem to just be fans of Mater, their appearances matching Mater's modifications and paint schemes. In Unidentified Flying Mater, Mia and Tia apparently have some type of occupation revolving around the military base. Official profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Mia and Tia haven't missed a race in over a year, but they'd be the first to tell you they're not race fans, they're Lightning McQueen fans! Painted in his signature red and covered in McQueen stickers, the girls scream like crazy when McQueen races, they scream like crazy when he poses for photos, and they scream like crazy all the way home just thinking about him." Gallery : '' For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Mia and Tia''. Names in other languages Category:Characters Category:Race Fans Category:Children Category:Radiator Springs Occupants Category:Road Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Cars: The Video Game Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Category:Cars Toons Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Category:Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game